


Polar Bears

by Silverlilac07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilac07/pseuds/Silverlilac07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Ling, Rose, and May in an elite academy for the young and gifted. This is a series about six ragtag group of teenagers trying to make it through Highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blueberries & Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak preview of my upcoming series, Polar Bears. I'm going to write this series as if it were a TV show, like a sit com. A chapter will be an episode and there will be, so far, 4 seasons of 20 episodes.
> 
> This story is set in Northern California, in a place I created called Lillian Coast. It is set in the modern times, so 2014. In this series Edward and Alphonse Live in a modern day mansion with their parents, Trisha and Van, and their baby sister Linda. I added Linda because in this world Trisha doesn't die so she and Van had another child. Alchemy also does not exist in this world. Edward and Alphonse will be almost exactly like who they were in the manga, but their will also be some added stuff, like their intrests and goals.
> 
> The reason why I titled it Polar Bears is because the school they got to, their mascot is a white polar bear. I just felt that had to be explained because it's not something I will be referencing a lot in the story.
> 
> I'm very excited about this. It's just going to be about them living their high school life, so nothing drastic like dying or loosing limbs, but hopefully you will still find as much joy in it as I have so far. Also if you have any chapter/episode suggestions, please feel free to share, and enjoy the season 1 premier of my series. C:
> 
> Ps. If you want to see art from the story I will be posting some stuff on my deviant art folder. It will include pics of characters, homes, and eventually the city. (My deviantart name is the same as my fanfic name.)

Polar Bears (S.01, E.01)

\- Blueberries & Blackmail

The stars were brilliant that night and Trisha and Van danced merrily up the street, humming the same tune they had heard only earlier at the charity Ball. The couple lived in the beautiful City of Lillian Coast, in the northern part of California. Their house lay in the Pearl View Villa. A neighborhood of prestige and finery. There were only three neighborhoods in the city that lived the life of luxury. Pacific Hill, Silver Lane, and of course the home of the lovely Elric couple, Pearl View. They lived a wonderful life.

Van was the president a major corporation and Trisha owned her own popular chain of beauty spas. They had both been married for 17 years now, and they had three children. The oldest at 16 was Edward Elric. A man of sports and major academic achievements. Their second child at the age of 15 was Alphonse Elric. Just as academically successful as his brother, but has more of a taste for the fine arts. Then there is their youngest at the age of 10, Linda Elric. A girl through and through, but carries with her a bit of a devious side.

The couple were quite happy with their lives. They had a good home, great jobs, and a wonderful family.

"What a night." Trisha sighed as the two walked down the street, holding onto each other's arms.

"yes, but now I am absolutely exhausted. If I don't get to my bed soon I might just faint right here on the street." Van exaggerated. Trisha giggled and held onto his arm just a little tighter.

"It has gotten really late," she started, looking up at the stars. "I do hope the boys were able to get Linda to bed on time." The two had now reached their beautiful three story modern mansion and was walking up to the door.

"Don't worry so much dear, the boys can handle one night alone." Van said as he unlocked the door with his keys. "What could possibly happen?" He soon regretted what he had to say as he opened the door and was faced with one of the most confusing and weirdest scenes he had ever seen.

In the middle of the living room stood two teenage girls, one with blonde hair, the other with purple and a dark brown color. They were both wearing what looked to be some kind of a black spy suite. Next to them stood a boy with raven hair dressed completely in a pirate suite. He then averted his eyes to his two sons, the oldest wearing a purple dress, with curled hair and a bow, and the younger covered head to toe in what looked like blue paint and icing from a cake. Then lastly a smaller girl with two black braids in her school uniform, who seemed to be the only normal one there.

Then a young girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a dress that glittered in pink, suddenly came running from the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, Edward got a note of ill behavior from his teachers!" She called as fast as she could. Van and Trisha were snapped out of their daze by the sudden shout of their daughter. Van and Trisha both looked at each other in confusion then back at the odd group. Trisha finally stepped forward, crossed her arms, and shot a stern look their way.

"What on earth is going on here?"

* * *

 

"Check." Edward said with a grin on his face as he moved his bishop into place. Edward, Ling, and Winry were sitting in the school cafeteria. Edward and Ling had long finished their food and were now playing a friendly game of chess.

"Why don't wipe that smug grin off your face Ed, you haven't won yet." Ling was desperately trying to find a way to win.

"Just give up Ling, you know you're never going to beat him." Winry said in a monotone voice. The two friends had been doing the same thing for a week now and not once has Edward lost.

"You're just embarrassing yourself." Ed added.

"I'm not giving up, there has to be a way to beat you, there has to be!" Ling exclaimed as he continued to search the board for victory.

"Why do you even bother?" Winry asked, taking another bite from her lunch.

"Because Winry, This gives him too much of an ego boost," Ling quickly averted his eyes back to Edward with a glare. "And I think you need to be taken down a peg or two." Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I just need time to think."

"You know all the time in the world isn't going to change the position of the pieces on the board." Edward said trying to get on with his win. Finally realizing that there was nothing he could do, Ling sighed in defeat and moved his queen. Edward smiled as he moved his bishop into place.

"Check Mate."

Before Ling could demand a rematch a young girl with multicolored hair, slammed her books onto the lunch table.

"UUHHH!" She exclaimed as she sunk down in a chair.

"What's up with you Rose?" Winry asked a little shocked at the sudden noise.

"What's up with me? I'll tell you what's up with me!" She continued in frustration. "My stupid Grandmother is making go back into beauty pageants. She thinks I have to much time on my hand. So she told me that either I find a job or I go back to walking down the isle wearing dresses that make me feel like I'm from the 1800's!" After her outburst, Rose let her head fall to the table.

"I can't bare be in anymore of those shallow, overbearing, competitions!" By this time she was almost in tears.

"I didn't know you did beauty pageants." Edward commented.

"Yeah when was that?" Ling asked.

Rose stopped her sniffling, picked up her head from the table and looked at the boys with an icy stare.

"When I was a little kid!" She then resumed the position she was in before and began sniffling again.

"Jeez, touchy much?" Ed whispered to Ling.

"Well you said you could also get a job right?" Winry asked cautiously, trying not to upset her even more. Rose picked up her head just slightly to look at Winry.

"So, why don't you get a job?" Se continued. "I mean they must be hiring somewhere." Rose calmed down then sat straight up. She kept her eyes glued to Winry, making Winry a little uncomfortable. However Rose refused to avert her eyes and kept looking at her best friend with those big, puppy dog eyes.

" I guess I could always help you find a job." Winry finally said reluctantly. Rose jumped out of her seat with a huge smile across her face, and threw her arms around her best friend, almost knocking her out of her seat.

"Oh you're the best Wins!" Rose exclaimed. Just then another familiar face made it's way to the table. He threw his bag on the table and sulked in a chair, just as Rose had before.

"Wow Al, I guess negativity is contagious." Ed said sarcastically.

"It's hopeless." He sulked.

"What is?" Ling started, "Wait, don't tell me, is it a girl?" Alphonse just looked at Ling with a blank expression.

"Okay, so if it's not a girl then what's your problem?"

"I have to write a love song for my choir class, but I've got writers block." Al simply stated with a sigh of defeat.

"Writers block? What's that?" Ling asked.

"It's when a writer is unable to come up with new ideas." Edward said as if it should have been obvious.

"Well excuse me for not being a super genius." Ling murmured.

"Genius? Everyone knows what writers block is!" Edward piped.

"Obviously not everyone!" Ling protested. The two began bickering back and forth.

"Guys?" Alphonse called out trying to real them back in, but they continued the banter back and forth.

"GUYS!" Alphonse yelled. The two suddenly stopped and looked at the boy.

"My problem?" He asked trying to remind them of why he came to them. Ling and Ed looked at each other for a second then looked back to Al in confusion.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Ed asked. "It's not like we could write your song for you."

"Yeah, that would be cheating." Ling added.

"I'm not asking you to write my song, I just need some inspiration." Alphonse began, "Here, just say the first thing that comes to your mind when you here to word love."

"Steak!" Ling shouted suddenly. Ed and Al both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Steak?" Ed questioned in a 'Are you serious' kind of tone.

"What? I bet you no one has eve wrote a song about steak. It's unique."

"No, it's stupid." Ed retorted.

Alphonse sighed and rose from his seat. "You guys are useless." He murmured.

"I'm heading to class." He said getting Ed and Lings attention.

"What about your song?" Ed asked, as Al packed up his things.

"I'll figure something out. See you guys later." He said as he headed towards the doors. He started down the hall with his notebook and a pen, desperately trying to find a tune or a lyric, but nothing came to mind. Then suddenly the bell chimed.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late." Alphonse quickly stuffed his notebook and pen in his bag and started running down the hall. He turned a corner when he suddenly collided with someone else. His instinct kicked in and he went to catch them. When he looked up he saw two deep dark blue orbs that seem to almost sparkle a little. They reminded him of the midnight sky. A million thoughts raced through his mind and it seemed like his writers block was almost beginning to fade. It was only then that he realized that he was holding a rather small girl with pitch black hair that was woven into two braids. Her uniform gave away that she was a freshmen, one grade bellow him. He could see that her cheeks were colored pink in a blush, and he quickly blushed himself when he realized the position they were in.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he calmly but quickly backed away from the girl.

"Oh no it's fine." She replied quickly, but she continued to stand there staring at him. Alphonse quickly noticed the books that were scattered on the floor and went to pick them up.

"Here." He said, handing them back to her, but she just stood there staring at him still with a blush on her face. Alphonse usually felt uncomfortable with people staring at him, especially when they were girls, but for some reason he didn't really mind. In fact he gave her a smile and chuckled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Al continued trying to get her attention back to the real world.

"What?" She asked, just then she realized she had been staring. "Oh Yes, yes I'm fine." She quickly retrieved her books, the blush completely gone from her face. She was about to head off when Alphonse took her hand to stop her. The girl quickly looked back to him, the blush reappearing.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Al asked.

"May, May Chang." The girl answered.

"I'm Alphonse, Look I know this may sound a little crazy, but there's just something about you. I'm writing this song for one of my classes and If your not to busy maybe after school I can take you out somewhere. I feel like if I spend a little more time with you the words will just flow right out of me." Alphonse definitely didn't mean to make it sound like a romantic gesture but either way, May definitely took it as one. Her smile broaden and she seem to radiate joy.

"Sure." Was all she said.

"Great! I'll meet you outside after school?"

"Okay." She replied her smile only getting bigger.

"See you then." Alphonse then rushed to class leaving May smiling like an idiot in the hall.

Soon the bell signalling that school was done for the day rang and kids from all over the school either rushed to their after school activities or headed for the front of the school to go home. Edward, Ling and Winry were walking side by side out to the parking lot. Edward and Winry were in deep conversation about today's lessons, but Ling seemed to be looking around for something or rather someone.

"Ling, what are you looking for?" Winry asked, finally noticing his lack of comments on the subject of homework.

"My sister." He briefly said as he continued to scan the grounds for her.

"You have sister? You never told us that." Edward said, trying to get his attention. Ling looked back to his friends.

"What? Oh, well technically shes my half sister. We have the same dad but different moms. Up till now shes lived in China with a caretaker, but my father thought it would benefit her more to be here with me at Lillian Coast Academy." Ling then continued to look for the girl.

"Wow, so shes a new foreign transfer student. That's pretty cool." Winry commented, mostly to herself.

"I still can't believe you never told us you had a sister. Didn't you think that was kind of important information?" Edward added, but Ling never gave him an answer because it was then that he spotted the small girl. He smiled and rushed over to her, forcing Edward and Winry to follow.

"May!" Ling called as he swerved around the fountain she was standing by. May quickly turned around to find her brother and two others rushing towards her.

"Hey May, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"Ling - can't - breathe." She gasped as he suffocated her in his hug. Ling immediately let go, giving May a chance to catch her breath.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Ling said, nudging her in the arm.

"Yeah I guess." May replied with half the enthusiasm her brother had shown. Ling had always been the more affectionate one between the two. It wasn't that May wasn't affectionate at all, but Ling was just so overwhelming that it sometimes felt like it. May loved her brother, but that never stopped him from irritating her.

"I can see your manners still haven't improved," She began, placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Winry immediately smiled and shoved Ling out of the way to get to her.

"I'm Winry, and this is Edward." She gestured over to Ed, who was now standing next to her.

"Hey, you're tiny." He simply stated.

"Edward!" Winry elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?" Edward coughed, holding his stomach, "Look at her, shes so small." May just grinned.

"Oh don't worry Winry," May started, then she turned to Edward, "It must be nice to find someone whose smaller than you are." Edward flinched, and frowned at the girl.

"Oh come on guys." Ling threw one of his arms around Edward's shoulder, and the other around May. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." However Edward and May couldn't stop glaring at each other and anyone who walked by could feel the tension between the two. Except for Ling, of course, who only saw hid best friend and his little sister.

"Winry!"

The three turned around to find Rose running across the school grounds.

"Who's that?" May asked.

"That's Rose," Winry replied, "another friend of ours."

"Winry, Hey." Rose leaned over and put her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"Hey Rose, you know you didn't have to run, it's not like I was gonna run away from you or anything." Winry said, giggling at the frantic girl.

"Winry, we have to leave now. My first interview is in 15 minutes." Rose said as she caught her breath, and before anyone could say anything else, the two were gone.

"She seems..." May started, trying to find the right words for the girl.

"Crazy?" Edward finished her sentence as he looked at the dissapearing girls with a glance that said 'Typical Rose'.

"Yeah, well listen guys I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone right now so I'm gonna split." May than picked up her black, leather bag and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Well I guess it's just you and me, buddy." Ed said as he started walking to the parking lot.

"Wait, what about Al? Where did he run off to?" Ling asked as he followed suite.

"I don't know. All he told me was that he had something important to do, something about his song I think." Ed replied. It was then that Ling noticed a small envelope that had been stuffed into Edward's pocket, and Ling, being to curious for his own good, snatched it up.

"What do we have here? Perhaps a love note?" Ling teased. Edward quickly turned around and tried to retrieve the letter.

"Dude, give it back!" But Ling was already opening the letter and unfolding the paper. He started to read it out loud, which was a bit difficult because Edward was trying to grab it from him.

"Come on man, that's not funny!" Ling ignored him and began reading.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Elric. We must inform you that your son Edward Elric has been acting out in class and we require you to sign this paper deeming that you have seen and read it. We expect that you will take care of the situation. More defiance from your son will result in him being expelled. We are of a higher institute and we demand proper behavior, we will tolerate no mor..."

Edward was finally able to snatch the note from Ling's hands. he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Your parents are not gonna be happy when they see that." Ling said. Edward glared at him, then turned back to the parking lot and began walking again.

"Yeah, well they're not gonna find out. They're at a charity event for the day and they won't be home till later. It gives me enough time to try an forge something."

* * *

 

Alphonse stood by the gates watching the students pass by. Most he recognized. It was no secret that he and his brother were two of the most sought after guys in the school. Almost everyone wanted to either be them or be with them. Alphonse tried not to let it get to his head, but it was nice to know that so many people adored him.

Finally he caught a glimpse of what he had been waiting for. May looked up to see Al's eyes staring right at her. Her heart leaped and she could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She plastered a huge grin on her face and ran the rest of the way to him. Alphonse let out a small laugh.

"You seem pretty excited, are you alright?" He smiled.

"Are you kidding," She wrapped her arm around his and practically dragged him off the school grounds. "I couldn't be better!"

The two quickly made their way to Pacific Pier. It was a neat market that had a lot of shops and cafes, but it was so expensive that mostly only the kids from the Academy hung out there. Further west of the market was a pier that had a park built into it. Everyone loved going there for the fun park and the ocean air.

"So tell me more about yourself. What are your interests?" Alphonse asked as they strolled down the street.

"Well I'm a huge theater geek and I absolutely love to dance. I'm very smart. I've gotten straight A's my entire life and I've been on the honer roll several times. Oh, and I also know a little bit of martial arts." She smiled. She had never ever gone out with someone like this before. She was always home schooled and so mostly she only made friends with the staff. Every time she tried to stop smiling she failed. It was impossible to stop, then again she didn't really want it to stop. She had never felt so free and nervous in her whole life.

"You certainly do smile a lot don't you." Alphonse chuckled. May blushed a little, but never stopped smiling.

* * *

 

One black and one silver car pulled into the Elric driveway. Ling stepped out of the silver car and Edward stepped out of the black one followed by his baby sister, Linda.

"You know your school is really, really small, Linda." Ling commented as they entered the mansion.

"Well it's not my fault that I have to go to a stupid public elementary school." She began as she threw her bag onto the couch. "Luckily next year I will be in the exact same school as you two." She said as she leaned on the arm rest of the couch.

"Yeah well next year we will be graduating." Edward retorted as he threw his bag onto the pastel blue kitchen counter.

"We'll see." Lind said as she grabbed her stuff and ran up the stairs to her room. Edward watched as she disappeared upstairs. Then he turned to Ling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ling just shrugged.

"I stopped trying to understand your sister a long time ago." Ling replied. "Hey I'm gonna head up to the loft and start on today's homework."

"Alright, I'll be up in a sec." And with that Ling headed up the the loft while Edward stayed in the kitchen. He pulled out the note from his pocket, uncruppled it, and looked it over again.

"Maybe if the teachers weren't complete idiots I would keep my mouth shut." He was about to stuff the paper back in his pocket when a voice startled him.

"Watcha got there?" Linda was on the counter, leaning over his shoulder, staring at the same paper. Edward jolted backwards and fell to the ground, the paper slipped from his hand and Linda immediately latched onto it. Edward regained his composure quickly when he noticed the note was gone and into the hands of his devious baby sister.

"Hey you little weasel, give it back!"

Edward jump back up to his feet and after chasing the girl around the kitchen for a bit he finally caught her. He ripped the note from her hands, but not before Linda had had a chance to read it.

"Oooo, you got in trouble. Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy with you." She grinned. Edward gave her a sharp look.

"They're not gonna find out, got it?" He threatened as he ripped up the note and threw it in the trash.

"Oh please Ed, you should know me better by now. Ripping up the note does nothing to help you." Linda had Edward in the palm of her hands. Edward often called her little weasel because of how sneaky and underhanded she could be. If she wanted something there was rarely anything that could stand in her way.

"What do you want?" Edward sighed as he knew there was no way he was gonna win a fight between her. She gave him a smile.

"I'm so glad you asked."

* * *

 

"Get out, GET OUT! I never wanna see you in my shop again!" Winry and Rose flinched as the french boutique woman slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow, can you believe her!" Rose exclaimed.

"You did set the spring section on fire." Winry sighed as she recalled the whole event.

"Hey shouldn't put out candles if you don't want people to use them." She retorted. Her demeanor quickly changed. "This is impossible! I'm never gonna get a job. I'll be forced to wear french couture and prance down the runway like a doll." Rose turned back to Winry and grabbed her by her collar of her blazer.

"I don't wanna be in beauty pageants Winry! Don't make me go back there again!" She cried, attracting a little more attention from the people then Winry would have liked. She grabbed onto Rose's hands and pulled them off her blazer.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She whispered harshly. "This was only your first interview. We'll just have to find some other place. Preferably one that's not flammable."

"Oh what's the point Winry. I'm to clumsy for my own good. I just screw everything up." Rose sighed as she sunk down on a bench. Winry walked over and joined her.

"Come on Rose, you can't give up after one failure. You have get up and try again. What do you say?"

"Is that Alphonse?" Rose said, confusing Winry a bit.

"Well that's a weird thing to say."

"With a girl!" Rose jumped to her feet.

"Wait, what?" Rose pulled Winry off the bench and steered her head in the direction of the cafe. Alphonse May were standing outside talking and smiling, and occasionally laughing. Winry instantly recognized May.

"Oh my god."

"I know right?" Rose squealed. "They look so cute together." Winry quickly snapped out of it and turned back to Rose, while keeping her eyes locked on the couple.

"No, I mean Oh my god, that's Ling's little sister." Rose looked at Winry like she was crazy.

"What, Ling doesn't have a sister." She said.

"Yes he does. Technically their only half siblings, but she just moved here yesterday from China to go to school here at LCA. That's Ling's little sister." Rose suddenly realized the situation.

"Oh my god."

"I know!"

"I can't believe Alphonse would do something like this, Ling would kill him if he found out." Rose began thinking of all the ways that Ling would destroy him if he found out what they were doing, but Winry quickly interrupted.

"I don't think he actually knows that shes his sister," She began. "We have have to stop them." Winry said, about to walk over to the two. However Rose quickly grabbed onto Winry to stop her.

"Wait, what are thinking!" Rose asked, not letting go of her best friend's hand. Winry looked at her for a second, then a light bulb went off in her head.

"You're right," She began. "what was I thinking?" Rose sighed and let go Winry's hand, thinking that she had stopped her from doing something drastic. However 10 minutes later they were standing outside of a costume store wearing black spy suites.

"If you wanna play the part, you got to dress the part." Winry said with confidence booming in her voice. Rose sighed in defeat.

"You've clearly gone crazy."

"To the cafe!" And Winry dragged Rose back to the square.

* * *

 

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ling was on the floor bursting with laughter. In front of him was Edward who was now wearing a purple, princess, ball gown.

"Dude, you look so funny!" Ling cried trying to control his laughter. Edward just glared at him with ice in his eyes.

"Stop laughing! This was only way I could convince Linda to not tell my parents about the note." The two boys were up in the loft where the gang hangs out most of the time. It's a place for Edward and Alphonse to relax. Both of their bedrooms were up there so they basically claimed the third floor as their own. Ling got up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you...Your royal highness!" And once again Ling burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up now smart ass, cause you won't be laughing much longer." Ling stopped laughing and looked back up at Ed with fear.

"What did you do?" He asked a little hesitant. A second later ling was down in Linda's room wearing a pirate costume.

"I still look better than you." Ling commented. Linda was dressed up in her own sparkly pink dress and was now searching through her chest for a tiara. It was funny to think that even though Linda could be very deceptive and sneaky, she was also a total girl. She adored glitter and pink and all things girly. She was still a 10 year old girl after all.

"Got it." Lind pulled out a silver tiara with pink jewels on it. She placed it on her head and turned back to the boys, smiling with delight.

"Who's ready to play dress up?" Edward couldn't take much more of this.

"Hey, how come he gets to be a pirate?" Edward exclaimed, not happy with the girls decision at all. Linda rolled her eyes.

"Because he looks like a really cool pirate, duh." She then began circling her older brother.

"There is still something missing." She said as she examined him up and down. Edward began to panic.

"What? No, there's no need for more. Isn't this enough?" Linda quickly twirled around with a scowl.

"I'm sorry what did your teachers say again? More defiance from your son will result in him being expelled?" Edward could not begin to explain how much damage this was doing to his pride, but anything was better than the wrath of his mother. He sighed in defeat as Linda started rummaging through her beauty stuff.

"Looks like your ego is finally loosing that boost, eh?" Ling whispered with a grin and Edward just stood there brooding like a child.

"Ah, here it is." Linda had pulled out a curling iron from her drawers, and Edward's eyes went wide with fear. She wasn't really going to curl his hair, was she?

* * *

 

"You know, I think these might be attracting more attention than diverting it." Rose commented as the girls hid behind a plant in the cafe.

"SSHHH!" Winry had a clear shot of Alphonse and May. She had to do something. If Alphonse went out with Ling's little sister it would ruin everything. However Rose was not so concerned with the matter. She was more enamored by the cafe itself.

"Hey Winry look they have a plastic tank of different colored smoothies hanging above the chandelier. I wonder what flavors they are? Oh look it's someones birthday. They have a cake and balloons." Winry turned back to face Rose.

"Would you keep it down? We are undercover." She whispered harshly. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Winry, I think you might be over reacting a little."

"I'm reacting just the right amount." Winry stated calmly as she searched the cafe for a solution to her problem. It was then she spotted her answer.

"Cover me, I'm going in." Winry said as she left the plant.

"Cover you? From what?" Rose found this absolutely ridiculous, but it was typical Winry. She would always go to the extremes and sometimes, no scratch that, most times it would get her into trouble. Sure, Alphonse probably shouldn't be on a date with his best friend's little sister, but no, they should not be trying to sabotage them.

"Winry slowly crept over to a table with a burly, strong man with tattoos up and down his arms and neck. and a woman who had long blonde hair and was covered in jewels. She quickly took a seat next to the man.

"Hello." Winry said, calmly. Rose saw what she was doing and freaked a little.

"Winry, what are you doing?!" Rose tried to get her attention, but she didn't want to give herself away so she tried to whisper it harshly, the way Winry always did, but she drew no attention to her friend and continued.

The man at the table looked at Winry with a scowl.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir," She began, "but I just cam from that table over there." Winry then pointed to the table that Alphonse and May were sitting at. "and well, I hate to be a tattle tale, but I just can't stand to keep a secret. I just thought, Well, to tell you the truth," She then leaned in closer so she could talk in a whisper.

"That guy, with the blonde hair and the LCA uniform said that your tattoos looked stupid." The man perked up and started at Alphonse, who was still obliviously laughing and talking with May.

"He also said that he could take you any day in a fight, That your just a coward with no real strength. Oh yeah, and he also thinks that your lady is a tramp." Winry added to settle the deal. The woman gasped and the man turned beat red.

"He said WHAT!" The man flew out of his seat, with the lady following suite. Rose ran over to Winry, who had a smug grin on her face.

"That outa break things up for him."

"Or it may just break his bones! Are you crazy?!"

"Wow, you were quite the wild child in China, weren't you?" Alphonse loved learning more about May. Already new ideas were pouring into his brain.

"You have no idea." May smiled, but before more could be said a big burly hand slammed down on the table. Alphonse and May both jumped with surprise. They looked up to find a mountain of a man and a slim attractive woman behind him.

"I-I'm sorry can I help you?" Alphonse asked nervously, not wanting to anger the man any more.

"You think your tougher than me punk?" The man began to advance on Al and he quickly got out of his seat to back away. By now the entire cafe was watching the pair. May was also worried, but sat there in her chair, frozen.

"I think I may have gone too far?" Winry admitted nervously.

"You think!" Rose exclaimed.

"No sir, I don't think so at all." Alphonse replied as he continued to back up.

"And then you insult my woman, she ain't pretty enough for your fancy pants, HUH!" The man now reached into his pocket, and Alphonse had fear and anxiety running through his entire body.

"No sir, she very b-beautiful sir, not-not that I w-would consider her m-mine. I mean shes your w-woman, and she's w-wonderful I-I'm sure." He was now stuttering. The man pulled out a medium sizes metal rod. Alphonse was now frozen with fear. The manager was trying to push his way through the crowd that had now gathered.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME OR MY WOMAN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The man than chucked the rod at Alphonse. Alphonse could feel the adrenalin pumping through his body and with sheer luck he was able to doge the rod, but it bounced of the wall and flew into one of the smoothie tanks above the counter, which Alphonse was now directly underneath. Alphonse was instantly drenched in ice cold, blueberry smoothie. Angry that the rod didn't hit the boy, the man grabbed whatever else was near, Which happened to be the birthday cake, and flung it at his face.

The manager finally managed to pull himself out of the crowd to find an angry man and woman, a frightened girl, and a boy covered in blue smoothie and cake icing. He fainted right on the spot. The man only now noticed the crowd. He picked up his metal rod and turned to Al.

"You lucky boy. Next time, I'll kill ya." The man threatened in a whisper. He than took his lady and left the cafe. Alphonse sunk to the ground and May scrambled down with him.

"Oh my god Al, are you okay?" She was so frantic, and fussy.

"I-I think so." He said, still a little shaken.

"Alphonse!" Winry and Rose were shoving people out of the way to get to him.

"Winry?" Alphonse and May said at the same time. Then they both looked at each other a little confused.

"Winry? Rose? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed as...ninjas?" Alphonse questioned.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for it to go this far!" Winry exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Alphonse was so confused now.

"Well first you should probably know that that's Ling's little sister." Rose interrupted, gesturing to May.

"What?" Alphonse began, now even more confused. "That's impossible. Ling doesn't have a sister."

"Actually he does." May said looking back at Al.

"Wait so your really Ling's sister?"

"Well, half sister. We have the same father, but different mothers." She explained.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Al said, trying to process everything that just happened.

"I didn't know you knew him." May continued.

"Yeah, he's one of us." Rose replied with a smirk. Winry finally had had enough waiting and was ready to unleash her wrath on the boy.

"So now that you know who May is, you should also know that it's completely inappropriate for you two to be on a date." Alphonse eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Date? Whoever said we were on a date?" Now it was Winry and Rose's turn to be confused.

"But, the cafe, you two all alone?" Winry questioned.

"May was only helping me with my song. That's it!"

"Ooohhh." Winry and Rose said in unison, now feeling guiltier than ever.

Alphonse was mad, which was a rare sight to see, but considering that fact that he was almost hit with a metal baton, drenched in blueberry smoothie, had cake thrown in his face, and then was threatened, Well anyone would be pretty mad after that. May just sat there and listen to the three bicker. She had to admit that hearing Alphonse admit that their little outing was not a date, stung a little, but this was the first time she had ever felt something more than a fondness. there something about the young man that struck deep within. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

The four of them were now on their way back to Al's house. they thought it would be best to go with him, considering everything that had just transpired that day. Alphonse was ready to just fall into bed and sleep of the madness, but when he opened the front doors to the mansion he was greeted by screams.

"I said enough!" Edward and Ling came running down the stairs with Linda running after them. Alphonse was definitely surprised to find his brother in dress and curled hair, and Ling in a pirate costume.

"Look I don't care if you tell mom and dad about the stupid note! I've had enough!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you're the fairest of them all." Winry commented. Edward turned around, surprised by the sudden voice, and found the three girls and his brother standing by the door. The four came in.

"What happened to you?" Alphonse asked

"You first." Ed chuckled at his blue and white little brother.

"Ed, I swear I'll tell." Linda began, not wanting to stop all the fun she was having. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to his baby sister.

"I said I don't care." He then proceeded to push her into the kitchen.

"We better get cleaned up before mom and dad come home." Alphonse said, but just as they were about to do just that, the door swung open and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Elric.

* * *

 

"And now you guys are here." Edward finished explaining to his mother what had happened to all of them. Trisha sighed.

"Uh, I leave you guys alone for one day and this happens. No matter,Girls go home, you too Ling, Alphonse go in the backyard. Your father will hose you off. Linda go upstairs and get ready for bed." The girls and Ling quickly said goodnight then headed out. Alphonse then went into the backyard with his dad, and Linda went upstairs to her room. Now it was only Edward and Trisha in the room.

"Wow," Edward began with a yawn, "It sure is late. I think I'll just head of to bed."

"Hold it young man." Trisha called before Ed could make it up the stairs. He flinched at her voice, not because it sounded bad, but because he knew what was coming next. He turned around and found his mother's stern eyes locked on him with her hands on her hips.

"Goodbye world." Edward said before walking to his doom.

* * *

 

"Guys, guys, look at this!" Alphonse exclaimed as he cam running into the cafeteria the next day. the whole group was sitting down eating lunch. Until Alphonse slammed a paper down on the table in front of them.

"Wow man, you almost got that in my gravy." Edward said, pushing his plate away from the paper.

"A+, I got an A+ on my love song."Alphonse then sat down in the seat next to May, who in turn blushed a little.

"I couldn't have done it without you May, i really owe you one." He continued, giving a little hug.

"Oh it was nothing." May said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one with good news." Rose began.

"You found a job?" Winry asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Nope."

"Then what's the good news?" Ling asked a little confused.

"Yeah, I thought your grandma was making you enter a beauty pageant if you didn't get a job." Edward added, his mouth full of food.

"Well it turns out, I'm too old to enter the pageant now so I'm home free."

"I don't know I think I may have wanted to see you walk down the cat walk in a bikini." Ling said in a flirtatious tone. Rose gave him a glare and a smack on the shoulder.

"Well, you'll have no such luck." She said with a slight blush.

"We really went through a lot yesterday, didn't we" Alphonse said as he sneaked some food from May's plate.

"Yeah well, I don't expect we'll be going through something like that again any time soon." Edward replied.

Little did he know how wrong he was. This was just the beginning of the six teenager's journey through high school. The Polar Bears are just getting started.


	2. Cats & Dogs

_**Polar Bears (S.01, Ep.2)** _

_\- Cats & Dogs_

The sound of the whistle echoed through the pool room and 10 girls all simultaneously dove into the pool and began swimming. It was gym class and the junior class was swimming today. Edward was on the other side of the room in his swimming uniform which was a pair of shorts that were white with two thin black stripes on each side. The girls uniform looked similar except built for a girl and there was a black dip on the chest.

Ed was watching a blonde angle race through the water. He tried to divert his attention, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Marcie Shaw was the first to touch the other end of the pool. A girl with short, curly, red hair and chocolate brown eyes pulled herself out of the pool. and all the girls began to applaud. It wasn't much of a surprise. Marcie was the champion swimmer of the L.C.A. swim team, and she had won several awards, but Ed paid no attention to her as he was watching the beautiful blonde girl pull herself out of the pool and dry her hair with a towel.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Ed snapped out of his daze and turned to find Rose Thomas, one of his best friends, with her hands on her hips.

"You haven't stopped looking at Winry every since she walked in." She smirked. He blushed and glared at her.

"I - I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Oh please, It's obvious that you're infatuated by her." She leaned on the railing next to Ed.

"Winry and I are just friends, that's all!" Ed turned back to look at Winry who was laughing with some of the other girls, and began to blush again. Rose quickly noticed and laughed. Ed glared at her.

"Hey, stop it! It's not funny!"

"No it's hilarious! The fact that you actually believe that you and Winry are nothing more than good friends? Ed it's so obvious."

"What? No it's not!" Edward's face was turning completely red.

"Edward, last year you and Winry were voted the cutest couple in the sophomore class." Rose stated. Ed remembered that day. He and Winry were both completely embarrassed and it was really awkward for the rest of the week.

"That was just a stupid poll, and it doesn't matter anyways. Winry and I are always, only gonna be friends."

"But why? Why are you so afraid to take it one step further?"

"Look Winry and I are best friends and we have been for the longest time. I just don't want to complicated anything okay?" Rose was about to argue back but the bell signaling that class was over rang and Edward quickly headed off to the locker rooms. Rose stared at Ed and Winry and laughed a little.

"It's cute how he thinks this is over." She chuckled to herself. If it was the last thing she did, she was gonna get those two together, somehow.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the school to get home. Ling stood by the fountain in front of the school waiting for his little sister, May. She had just transferred here from China. She had been home schooled her whole life and so it was Ling's job to look after her and make sure she got around okay.

He then spotted her walking out of the school with Alphonse. She had made quick friends with him and quite enjoyed spending time talking to him. Ling could already tell that she had developed a little school girl crush on him, but he could also tell that to Alphonse, May was more like a little sister. He didn't know if he should feel relived or sorry.

May quickly waved goodbye to Al as he headed of in a different direction. May headed over to her brother and noticed the knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, a little annoyed at his odd behavior.

"Oh nothing, come on let's head home." Ling chuckled as the headed for the streets of Silver Lane. One of the three prestigious neighborhoods of Lillian Coast. Lillian Coast Academy was located on the streets of Silver Lane.

The two finally arrived at the beautiful mansion that they called home. It was definitely the biggest home in Pearl View. It was almost big enough to be a small castle, but who could expect anything less from the children of a noble man. The front doors opened and a young Chinese woman stood at the door. She bowed politely and smiled.

"Welcome home Master Ling, Lady May."

"Hey Ming." Ling smiled. Ming was Ling and May's care taker, and legal guardian. Ming's face quickly turned to surprise.

"Lady May, what is that?" She asked. Ling turned around to find his sister with a dog, a golden retriever to be precise.

"It's a dog Ming." She smiled. "Isn't he sweet?" She knelt down next to him. "He followed me home, can we keep him?" Ling was surprised that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Of course not." Ming began. " Lady May, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a pet. It is a huge responsibility, and besides look at his collar. He belongs to someone else."

"I've had a pet before I can do it, besides if he followed me home he must not have liked his old home." May was now hugging the dog and shooting Ming the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"You don't know that, lady May. What if his owners are looking for him right now. They could be very worried."

"But, Ling?!" She turned to her brother in hopes that he would defend her.

"May, Ming is right. He already has a home."

"Oh come on, look into his face and tell me you don't want him." May then lifted the dog's happy face and Ling melted.

"Aaww he is just so cute. You're a cute little doggie aren't!" Ling was now also on his knees petting the dog.

"Master Ling." Ming cleared her throat. Ling looked back at her and realized they couldn't keep the dog even if they wanted to.

"Right, well it doesn't matter how sweet the dog is May, it still doesn't belong to us, we have to give him back." Ling said. May's face fell as she looked into the doggies eyes.

"Fine." She said in disappointment.

* * *

Edward had his back on the dark blue sofa and his legs was draping over the back. He was up in the loft of his house. It was a pretty spacious place. his and Al's rooms were also up there. He was playing with a slinky while Alphonse was sitting on the piano bench with sheet music, something new he was writing no doubt.

"Can you believe that!? Rose actually believes that Winry and I could be a couple." Ed began ranting to his brother.

"I see." Al sighed. Al wasn't really in the mood to listen to his brother rant.

"I mean it's ridiculous, me and Winry, yeah right!" He continued. "And that whole bit about being afraid to take the next step, I'm not afraid, I just know that if Winry and i started going out things would just get weird. And what if we broke up? We could never be friends anymore, and yeah I know people say that you can still be friends after you break up, but that's just a load of crap. I mean you're basically saying that you're not interested in them anymore and who wants to be friends with someone you don't like. Winry and I are in a good place, were friends and we respect each other, so why should I mess it up by asking her to go out with me, and another thing-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Al exclaimed, running out of patients. "Look Ed, you and Winry are best friends, and there's no denying that you two have crazy chemistry, so if you wanna ask her out then do it, but if you're just gonna sit there and complain then do it somewhere else, okay? I don't have time for this."

"Ask her out? Al I just explained the whole reason on why I shouldn't ask her out. Weren't you listening?" Ed asked as he sat up on the couch.

"I was trying not to. Besides it all just sounded like a bunch of whining to me." Ed gave his brother a glare. Then his phone began to ring. He stood up and dug through his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ed"

"Rose, what do you want?"

"Well, hello to you to pants. i was just calling because me and bubbie are moving some stuff around the house and I could really use some help."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Ed hung up the phone then turned to Al. "Rose needs my help with some furniture so I'll be home a little late." he then headed downstairs to leave. Al sighed.

"Finally some peace and quiet."

"Alphonse!" Al frowned as his mom called him down. He headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked. He then saw a small box with six little kittens inside. Trisha was putting out some milk and Linda was on the counter playing with a black kitten.

"Oh my god there so cute!" Al cooed as he went over to the litter of kittens. He picked up a brown one and scratched behind it's ear as it purred.

"Where did you get them? I thought you didn't want any pets in the house?" Al asked his mom.

"A colleague of mine has a cat. She just gave birth and I'm helping her sell them." Trisha smiled.

"Oh can't we just keep one mom?" Lind asked as she culled with her kitten and gave her mom a pouty look.

"Linda you know my policy."

"But there so cute."

"And a huge responsibility. No you can't keep one." Linda pouted and put the kitten back in the box. She jumped off the counter and headed upstairs to her room.

"Do you think you could help me sell them?" Trisha asked her son as she let the kittens out of the box so that they could have a drink. Al smiled at the little kitten.

"Sure mom, I'd be happy to help."

* * *

Edward made his way up the stone path of the Thomas household. It was a beautiful mansion. It was red and orange and the style was similar to that of a Spanish house. He knocked on the door and waited until Rose flung open the door. She had the biggest grin on her face and Ed was a little frightened by it.

"Hey Rose, are you okay?" He asked cautiously, but before he could get a reply Rose pulled him inside the house and slammed the door shut.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being kidnapped?" Ed asked. Rose rushed over to him, grabbed his arm and started racing through the house.

"Hey, wait, Rose what are you doing?!" Ed asked as he tried to slow them down. They raced up two flights of stairs util they finally stopped. Ed yanked his hand away.

"What are doing?! Have you gone crazy?!"

"Ed?" Ed turned around to find Winry sitting in a chair. He looked around and realized that they were standing in Rose's little green room. Rose is a huge geek when it comes to plants. She loves plants and different kinds of flowers. So Rose dedicated the top floor of the mansion to growing different kinds of plants. The top floor was only one room, but it had four doors. One that was attached to the stairs, and then she had three different glass doors that lead out to the balcony, which stretched all around the mansion.

Before Ed could react Rose had already left the room and locked the door. Ed turned to the door and tried to open it.

"Did she just lock us in?!" Ed asked, trying to break down the door.

"What?" Winry rushed over to the door and tried to open it.

"Rose?" She called, "Rose this isn't funny, let us out!" But there was no answer.

"I have a feeling she didn't call me over to move furniture." Ed grumbled. Ed knew that she had locked them both in there so that something might happen. Why did Rose always have to interfere.

* * *

Alphonse was in the kitchen tying colored bows around the small kittens when he heard a knock on the door. He put down the kitten he had had in his hands and went over to open the door. A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes stood in the door way.

"Mrs. Kelly, what can I do for you?" Al asked, recognizing the woman right away. She was one of his neighbors, but she wasn't very social. She mostly just kept to herself.

"I believe you found my dog Mr. Elric." She said sweetly.

"Your dog? I'm sorry but I haven't seen your dog Mrs. Kelly."

"But it says right here that you have." She explained as she handed him the paper she had been holding.

"See, it's your address right there." Al looked at the paper and chuckled.

"I don't have your dog Mrs. Kelly, but I'm pretty sure I know who does."

* * *

May was sitting in the huge living room on the velvet couch with the dog. She was smiling and petting him.

"You're such a sweetheart." She sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna keep him. She probably wouldn't be so disappointed if she hadn't already experienced the loss of a pet. It was then she heard the doorbell. Ming headed to the door and opened it.

"Oh why hello Alphonse it's good to see you again." Ming smiled, she then noticed the other woman with him. "And who is this?"

"This is my neighbor Mrs. Kelly." He then held up the found dog poster. "I believe you have her dog."

"Oh, yes of course, come in." She let the two in and closed the doors.

"I'm still wondering why you would put down my address instead of your own?" Al asked, as he handed her the paper. Ming looked it over and sighed. That's when Ling came downstairs.

"Hey Al, whose the lady?" He asked.

"Her name is Mrs. Kelly and you found her dog."

"Oh so you're the dog lady, huh?" Ling smiled. Ming then handed the poster to Ling.

"Looks like a little someone isn't quite ready to let go." She stated as Ling looked over the poster and chuckled.

"Hey May! Someones her to see you!" Ling called and May came into the room with the dog by her side.

"Maxie!" The dog ran over to Mrs. Kelly and began licking her face. Kelly looked up to the girl and smiled.

"Thank you for finding my dog." She then hurried out the door. May looked down at the floor with disappointment.

"May I know you liked that dog, but it wasn't ours." Ling said as he gave her a hug. "Oh and next time you wanna use a false address for the posters, make sure that you're not in the picture." Ling said as he showed her the picture of her hugging the dog. Unfortunately she didn't find it as amusing as Ling did.

"I'm going up to my room, I have some homework I have to do." She then headed up the large staircase.

"She must have really liked that dog." All said, feeling a little bad for her.

"It's not that." Ling began, "May had this beautiful dalmatian when she was little. She called her snowflake. She loved that dog. She didn't have very many friends so Snowflake kind of became her best friend. However she died a year ago and she hasn't quite gotten over it yet." Ling explained.

"That's so sad." Al said as he looked at the stairs where May had been just a minute ago.

"Will you be staying Alphonse?" Ming asked, "I can put on some tea."

"Oh no that's fine. I have something I have to do anyways."

* * *

Ed was leaning against the wall playing with the leaves of the potted plant that was sitting next to him. On his other side was Winry who was just staring out the window.

"UUHH!" Winry groaned, breaking the long silence. "How long is she gonna keep us in here?! What time is it?" Ed looked down at his watched and sighed.

"It's 5:12"

"We've been in here for an hour? Why did she even lock us in?" Ed blushed a little, but quickly turned his head away, But not fast enough for Winry not to notice.

"You know don't you?" Winry asked. "She leaned in closer. "Come on Ed spill it. What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing Okay, I don't know a thing!"

"Liar! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell Me now!" Winry exclaimed, continuing to glare at him.

"Fine!" He gave in. Winry relaxed and backed off. "Rose has this crazy idea that were supposed to be you know." He began blushing like crazy and he couldn't get himself to look her in the eye, so he decided to star at a lily plant across the room.

"Know what?" She asked.

"You know, she thinks were supposed to be...a couple." By now his face was completely red. He rose from the floor and started pacing.

"Ridiculous right?" He awkwardly chuckled. Winry was blushing a little herself at the idea of her and Edward together.

"Is it?" She asked. Ed looked back at Winry a little surprised. Winry stood up to face Ed.

"What do you mean., of course it is. We can't be a couple." Ed started.

"Well why not? We both like each other and everyone else seems to think that we should be together."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks. Isn't it more important what we think?"

"Well, what do we think?" Winry asked. Ed stood there for a second thinking it over.

"Well we're friends." He began.

"Best friends." Winry corrected.

"Right best friends."

"Who happens to really like each other."

"Isn't that enough?" Ed asked. "I mean why should we be in such a hurry to be something someone else wants us to be? I just don't wanna lose what we already have. I don't wanna lose you Winry."

"Oh Ed, you're never gonna lose me. I'm always gonna be here. i mean even if we did go out and then one day decided to end it, that doesn't mean we still wouldn't be friends right?"

"Do you really believe that?" Ed asked, "That we could still be friends?"

"I don't know, maybe?" The two stood there in silence for two whole minutes not saying a word, but to them it seemed like a lifetime. Then Winry finally broke the silence.

"What if we kissed?" Ed snapped his head back to her and blushed like crazy.

"W-w-what?"

"Well May told me that you can always tell if you're meant to be with just one kiss." Winry was blushing really hard herself. Though she seemed to be dealing with it a lot better than Edward.

"What that's crazy! What does she know anyway, she's only fourteen years old!"

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss me Ed!" Winry began growing impatient. Ed just stared at her.

"Really? You really want me to k-kiss you?"

"Just one kiss." Winry came closer to him until they were standing face to face. Ed gulped and tried to catch his breathe. She was so close to him. He could smell the coconut in her hair and her eyes were so blue, like the Caribbean sea. and her skin looked so soft. Winry began to lean in closer. She herself in his golden eyes. they were so beautiful she almost lost herself in them. As she came in closer she could feel his warm breathe on her face. They were now only an inch apart and the whole world seemed to vanish as they closed their eyes and their lips finally connected. Winry melted into his touch. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist and she let her hands come up to his cheeks as she pulled him in deeper. Ed's mind was swirling around in ecstasy as fire works went off. He slowly drew his arms back as they ended the kiss. They both looked at each other for a second, not saying a word.

"So," Ed began, "Just friends?"

"Just friends." Winry said as she stepped away.

* * *

May sat on her king sized bed, playing with her white teddy bear.

"What good are you, you can't even give me hugs, or kisses." She grumbled. "You're useless!" She then threw the bear at the wall.

"Stupid bear." She sulked. She wished that Snowflake was still here. She missed her so much, and she hated not having her here. She kept thinking about all the fun times she had had with her and how she is never gonna have that again. She felt a little tear fall down her face. She then heard a knock on the door.

"May?" She immediately recognized Al's voice. She hoped off the bed and rushed over to the door, wiping away her tears. She opened it to find her handsome prince smiling at her, already she was feeling a little better. She noticed that he had his arms behind his back.

"Hey May, look I'm sorry that you couldn't keep Max, and I know that you really miss Snowflake."

"Wait, how do you know about Snowflake?" She asked.

"Ling told me."

"Ling." She grumbled, "It's fine Alphonse, Max didn't really belong to me. I know I would be sad If I lost my dog and the person who found wouldn't give it back."

"Well I actually got a surprise for you." Al began as he pulled a small black and white kitten out from behind his back. She had a pink little ribbon tied around her neck. May gasped at the little kitty.

"Oh my god, Alphonse." She took the kitten from Al's hands.

"I know it's not a dog, but-"

"NO! I love it." She grinned.

"One of my mom's co-workers had a whole litter of them and I thought you might want one, It's a girl."

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet." May looked at the little ball of fur and smiled.

"Xiao-Mei."

"That's pretty," Al smiled, "It's Chinese, right?"

"Yeah, it means little sister." May turned back to Al, "Thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Al blushed a little. He was glad he was able to do something nice for her. They spent hours in May's room playing with little Xaio-Mei and just talking.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the stairs by the door to the green room when she heard steps on the stairs. She turned around to find Maria Cortez, her grandmother. She was a small woman with long straight grey hair. She wore silk robes of many different colors and her eyes were a vibrant violet color.

"Bubbie." Rose smiled innocently. "You're home early."

"Rosie what on earth are you doing?"

Ed and Winry could hear the sound of talking on the other side of the door. They quickly headed over and began knocking.

"hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

Maria looked at the door oddly.

"Rosie, did you lock your friends inside your green room?"

"Well, I, you see." Maria rolled her eyes and stepped past her granddaughter. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Uggh, finally! I'm starving." Ed then pushed his way past the girls and hurried into the kitchen. Winry glared at Rose.

"Do you enjoy meddling in other peoples business?" Winry asked with her hands on her hips.

"Always." Rose smiled, "So what happened?" Winry smiled.

"I do believe your plan has failed. Ed and I are just friends, and that is what we are always going to be." She then headed off to the kitchen as well. Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rosie, you are just like me when I was your age."


	3. Capsules & Mementos

**_Polar Bears (S.01, Ep._ ** **_3_ ** **_)_ **

_-_ _Capsules & Mementos_

The young blonde teenage girl was leaning against the arm rest of the leather couch in her living room. She had a notebook in her hand and a pen in the other. She was chewing on the end of the pen, a bad habit she had been trying to stop, and was carefully thinking over the car design on the paper. Her concentration was intense and she could barley hear the doorbell go off or the sound of her mother calling out her name.

“Winry!” The girl finally looked up from her notebook to see her mother with a stern look on her face. She then began towards the door.

“Honestly Winry. It’s like you live in your own world sometimes.” Her mother mumbled as she reached for the door. When she opened it she was faced with the mail man.

“Hi, I got a package for a Sara Rockbell?” The man said quickly looking down at the letter for a name. 

“Yes that’s me.” Sara replied as she took the letter from the man. She quickly signed the small screen and said goodbye.

“Watcha got there mom?” Winry asked, a little curious. Sara looked over the letter and frowned a little. 

“It’s a letter from your school.” She said. Winry tensed a little. She couldn’t remember doing anything bad. Why would the school be sending her mom a letter?

“You haven’t been getting into any trouble have you?” Sara asked cautiously as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter. 

“Of course not! You know me better than that mom. I always keep my nose clean.” Winry said with pride as she nervously watched her mom open up the letter. Her mom rolled her eyes a bit and gave a slight chuckle.

“Yeah well I also know your friends and the trouble they always seem to find themselves in.” Sara pulled out the letter and began to read. Her face slowly turned from a knowing look to one of surprise and slight joy.

“What is it mom?” Winry tried to lean over her mom’s shoulder to get a better look. Sara smiled and looked at her daughter. 

“It’s about the school capsule.”

“School capsule? We haven’t made one of those?”

“No I made one when I was still in school.” Sara moved off the couch and started for the kitchen and Winry quickly followed, leaving her notebook behind. 

“You mean when you went to LCA?” Winry took a seat at one of the bar stools by the counter as her mother fumbled through one of the kitchen drawers. 

“What was that like 20 years ago?”

“Exactly to this day.” Sara continued to smile as she pulled out a few photos. She placed them on the counter for Winry to see. Winry looked down and saw a picture of a time capsule filled with different assortments of junk. Then there was a picture of an entire class next to it. She could see a younger version of her mother smiling and kneeling next to the capsule. Winry smiled as she picked up the photo.

“What does the letter say?” Winry asked as she looked back up at her mom. Sara smiled and looked back at the letter. 

“Well it’s like I said. It’s been 20 years since then and they want us all to come back to dig it up, you know see what we buried, how things have changed.”

“That’s really cool.” Winry whispered as she looked back at the picture. She looked back up at her mom as an idea suddenly popped into her mind. 

“You think the school will let us make another one for our class?” Sara was a little taken back by the sudden question.

“I guess that’s something you would have to bring up with the headmaster.”

* * *

 

Winry sat in one of the chairs in the secretary office and patiently waited for the headmaster to meet with her. She looked over to the counter where there where flowers and a bowl of hard candies. Behind the counter where three different desks. Two where occupied with two young women who where busing themselves with there work. The third one was empty as the lady from the desk had gone to speak with the headmaster for the young blonde girl. The lady finally came back from the back hall.

“The headmaster will see you now.” The lady spoke as she gave a slight bow. Everyone at LCA were so refined and polite. Especially the people who worked here, but that was the policy of the school after all. Lilian coast was a fine establishment for the wealthy and people of higher status. It was meant to teach proper behavior and poise. You could almost say it was a school for the royals. However the school rarely had any of those, not saying that they didn’t, but it was rare.

Winry picked herself up from the chair and followed the lady down the hall. There were five different doors in the hall. The three to the left were all counseling offices. The first on the right was for the vice principal, the headmaster’s second hand man, and the final and second door to the right lead to the headmaster’s office.

The lady firmly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in.” The lady opened the door and lead Winry into the office. It was beautiful. Paintings of people from ancient times where strung up on the walls. The couch was a red velvet with gold lining. The plants in the room where of every color from the rainbow, the curtains pure red silk, and the desk was a deep brown sturdy wood, with a shiny lacquer finish. At the desk in a magnificent chair, sat the headmaster himself. He had dark hair that was slicked back and his blue green eyes were a mystery. It was always hard to figure out what he was thinking. Her eyes where then drawn to the beautifully encrested name plate that read Douglas Bradley.

The woman bowed once again and spoke, “Winry Rockbell sir.” She then quickly exited and closed the door behind her, leaving Winry and Bradley to speak alone.

“Please Winry, have a seat.” Bradley would never use last names when referring to his students. No one knew why, some thought it was a way of connecting with the kids.

Winry gracefully took a seat on the velvet couch, trying to act as refined as possible in front of the headmaster.

“Now then, what can I do for you young lady?” Bradley’s expression slowly softened as he spoke to the girl.

“Well sir, I was actually wondering if it would be possible for our school to make another time capsule?” Bradley’s interest was immediately quipped.

“Another one?” He asked, but he immediately remembered the letters he had sent out. “Ah yes, you mean like the one the school made 20 years ago?”

“Yes sir.”

“A time capsule, huh?” Bradley thought to himself for a moment, mulling it over, and after what seemed like forever, he finally replied.

“Alright then. You can make your time capsule.” Winry’s face broadened into a smile. “However,” He continued with a more stern look on his face. Winry’s face also fell slightly at the sudden change in attitude.

“We have no teachers at the moment who can supervise such a project, Winry. Which means I will be leaving you in charge. You will be responsible for finding a capsule, finding a place to bury it. You have to convince the students to take part and overlook the entire operation. Can you do this?”

Winry took a second to absorb all the information Bradley had just given her. Finally she smiled and nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave it to you.”

* * *

 

“Favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Favorite animal?”

“Cat.”

“Dream girl?” The young girl looked up at her prince with eyes that sparkled like starlight.

“What did you say this was for again?” Alphonse asked as he took a sip from his drink, a little confused by the questions he was being asked.

“It’s for my journalism class?” May began nervously, a little unsure of what she was saying.

“But you’re not in journalism.” Ling stated simply. Laughing in his head at his little sisters obvious attempt at flirting.

“Shut up!” May barked. The group of friends were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. May had begun asking Alphonse questions she wanted answered for herself, but she didn’t want to tip him off that she had a massive crush on him, and instead said it was for an article she was writing for her journalism class.

“What’s the article about?” Alphonse asked, oblivious to her true intentions. However the rest of the table rolled their eyes at his ignorance. May began to panic a little at the question, knowing that she didn't really have a good answer.

“Um, well, uhh, you see. Hey look it’s Winry!” May quickly pointed out as she saw the blonde rush through the cafeteria to her friends. Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl and May gave a little relived sigh now that the attention was off of her.

“Guys!” Winry started excitedly as she sat down in between Rose and Ed, “Guess what I just did?”

“Don’t answer that!” Ed quickly interrupted Ling as he was about to ask what. Ed glared at the blonde. “I don’t like the look on her face. It can’t be good.” Winry had a sweet and girly grin on her face. It was very rare for her to show off such a feminine side, and Ed didn’t trust it. Winry’s look immediately changed however to a skeptical one, directed at Ed.

“Don’t be so paranoid you freak.” She started then turned back to the rest of the group and brought back her smile. “I just got the headmaster to agree to us making a time capsule!”

“A time capsule, why?” Alphonse asked.

“Don’t you guys find it exciting to bury something now and then dig it back up 15 years from now to reminisce and see how our lives have changed.” The group looked at each other for a second and as if reading each others minds all replied with a “No.” Winry frowned a little, not appreciating the lack of enthusiasm from her friends.

 “Oh come on guys, it would fun. Please?”

“ Why do you wanna do this so badly?” Rose asked.

“Look it’s just something my mom brought up yesterday. She got a letter in the mail saying it was time to open the time capsule she buried during her senior year. I just thought it would be really cool if we could do the same thing.” She looked on with a pleading puppy dog look, trying to make her friends cave.

“I’m in.” Ling smiled.

“Yeah, I guess it could be fun.” Rose added.

“Really?!” Winry smiled.

“Sure, I guess if it means that much to you.” Ed replied with a slight sarcastic undertone, showing that he didn’t really have an interest in making one, but would do it just to make her happy.

“Awesome!” Winry clapped her hands together and stood back up. “I’m gonna go talk with our homeroom teacher and get it all squared away, while you guys think about what you wanna put in.” She then ran off leaving the others behind.

“What do you put in a time capsule?” May asked the rest of the group, but they all looked at each other and kind off just shrugged, not knowing themselves.

* * *

 

Ling flung open the doors to the mansion and made a B-line to the kitchen. He was hungry and needed some food. May shortly entered the mansion as well and was greeted by her caretaker Miss Ming. 

“Welcome home my lady.” She bowed politely and then closed the doors.

“Hey Ming. Did you see my brother come through?” May asked, not knowing why she even bothered.

“Yes my lady. I believe he was headed towards the kitchen.”

“That sounds about right.” May sighed. She headed into the kitchen and found Ling rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. 

“It’s like it’s become a ritual for you to raid the fridge the minute we get home from school.” May giggled.

“Hey uo cank gow if uo don ea.” Ling mumbled through his teeth as he held a pack of ham in his mouth. He shut the fridge door and placed the food on the counter, and proceeded to make himself a sandwich. Ling began to spread mayo on the bread when he looked up and noticed his sister still looking at him with an amused look.

“You want one?” Ling asked as he pointed the butter knife at her.

“No I’m good.” She laughed. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna put in Winry’s time capsule?” Ling pondered for a second while he continued to make his sandwich.

“I don’t know. Maybe a video or and old cell phone, you know, see how technology has changed over the years.” He looked up and noticed the skeptical look on his sister’s face.

“What? Not good enough?” Ling smirked.

“No it’s just... Shouldn’t it be something more personal?” Ling looked a little confused. “You know, something that means something to you, something important?”

“I guess so, but I don’t really have anything like that.” He began as he put away all of the sandwich fixins.

“You can’t think of a single thing?” May asked,leaning forward on the counter trying to urge him to think a little harder.

“Well what about you? What are you putting in?” May smiled and leaned back on the stool she was sitting on.

“My transcript of course.”

“Your transcript? Whats so special about that?” Ling asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“You have no idea.” She thought back on the day her father told her she would be leaving China and going to live with her brother in the U.S.

* * *

 

“May you’re going to California.”

“Wait what?!” May was sitting at the large dinning room table with her father. They were eating dinner, and May’s father, Renshu, was talking about his daughter’s education.

“I think it would do you some good to travel to the states and go to school with your brother.”

“But Father, I’ve never left China before, I haven’t even left the estate grounds!” May was trying not to freak out from the news too much. She had never left her home. She had been home schooled her whole life, and now her father was asking her to move to another country where she would go to a school with other people in it.

“Exactly my point my dear. You’re so sheltered and you have no life experience. You need to learn important life lessons that you cannot learn her within the walls of the estate.”

“But Father I don’t know if I’m ready for that?”

“It’s not like you’ll be on your own. Your brother will be there to look after you, as well as Miss Ming.”

“Go to the academy with Ling?”

“I know you’ve missed him terribly since he left. This is a good thing my dear, try to be optimistic. You never know what might happen.”

May sat on the stool of her vanity as one of her maids, Sulee, began brushing out her long hair.

“I can tell you’re quite nervous, my lady.” Sulee began with a gentle smile. May really liked Sulee. She was one of her favorite maids.

“Is it that obvious?” She let a slight chuckle escape her lips, trying to ease the tension she was feeling.

“It sounds like a grand adventure. A wonderful opportunity really.”

“What if I don’t fit in. I’m not exactly a normal girl.” May began, not feeling any better about her situation.

“Well if you ask me?” Sulee started as she placed her hands on May’s shoulder and lowered her head to look into the mirror. “Normal is so overrated.” May smiled at the young woman.

May stood in the airport with her father. She had a single carry-on with her and she was holding her plane ticket in her other hand.

“Now I put your transcript in the folder with your other documents. Don’t loose it. You’ll need it to enroll in the school.” May’s father kept going on and on about everything that she needed to know, but honestly, May had a hard time paying any attention thanks to the nervous knotting feeling in her stomach.

“Father I don’t know if I can do this.” May started.

“Of course you can my dear. I know it’s scary know, but once you land and start going to the academy I’m sure all of your worries will just melt away. This will good for you, I promise.” May tried to give him a reassuring smile. Even though she felt nervous about flying to the U.S. On her own, she didn’t want her father to feel guilty about it. She trusted her father when he told her that this was for the best. The announcer came on the intercom and announced that the flight for California was now boarding.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” May smiled nervously.

“I love you my May flower.” Renshu whispered as he hugged his only daughter. May wrapped her arms around her dad and held on tight. 

“I love you too daddy.” May let go and made her way to the terminal to board the flight. The flight was long and exhausting. She landed in Sacramento and then took a train further north until she finally reached the city of Lillian Coast. The city was huge, and she feared she might get lost in the crowd. When she stepped of the train she looked around for Miss Ming, who was supposed to meet her and take her back to the mansion. Finally she noticed the petite woman holding a sign that read May Chang. She hurried over through the bustling crowd until she finally reached her.

“May Chang, my lady, it’s an honor to meet you.” The woman smiled and bowed politely. “I trust your trip was your trip was good?”

“I guess so.” May began. 

“Please my lady, let me.” Ming started as she took May’s suitcase. “Right this way.” Ming then continued to lead May to a car. It was a really nice car, black and slick. May hoped to see Ling at the mansion when she got there, but he was apparently at a friends house, and would be home late. So May headed up to her room and began to unpack. It was weird, but none of this seemed real to her. It was like a dream that she felt she would wake up from at any moment. She would be back in her room at the estate in China like none of this had ever happened. She felt like she was stuck in some kind of haze that she just couldn’t shake. She ate the dinner that Ming prepared for her then went to sleep. She had had a long trip and was exhausted. Maybe tomorrow she would feel better.

She woke up the next morning and once again Ling was nowhere to be found. He had to be to school early for a make up test and so May ended up walking to the academy by herself, still feeling like everything was frozen around her and that she wasn’t really feeling the full effect of what was going on around her. She went to the office and got all of her paper work squared away, and now she was off the her first class. There was barely anyone in the hallway and the further she walked the slower time seemed to go. She was about to round a corner when she was suddenly knocked of her feet. She felt herself fall, but was then stopped midway. She looked up and was amazed at what she saw. It was like time had suddenly fast forward at super speed. She was looking into the most brilliant sunlike eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen eyes like that before in her life. It took her a moment to realize that the eyes were connected to a body. A boy with blond hair and kind eyes was holding her in the hallway. When she realized how his arm was wrapped around her waist, and her hands had gripped onto his blaiser as an instinct to keep herself from falling, her entire face went red and hot.

The boy seemed to realize the compromising position they were in and quickly backed off, pulling her back to her feet. He began saying something to her, but she couldn’t hear a single word. All she could do was stare at this perfect boy who had just held her in a way that no boy had ever before. Then again she hadn’t really met many boys, never leaving the estate and all. Was this what her father meant by sheltered?

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The boy asked. 

“What?” She blinked a few times and noticed the books he was holding out for her. She blushed even harder when she realized how she had completely zoned out and missed everything he had said to her. 

“Oh yes, yes I’m fine.” She quickly retrieved her books and held them close to her chest trying to slow down her pounding heart. She felt so embarrassed and tried to run off before she did something really stupid, but she was then stopped as the boy took her hand and gently pulled her back. It felt like her head was going to explode. No one had her held her hand like that before

“I’m sorry, What’s your name?” He asked. 

“May, May Chang.”

"I'm Alphonse, Look I know this may sound a little crazy, but there's just something about you. I'm writing this song for one of my classes and If your not to busy maybe after school I can take you out somewhere. I feel like if I spend a little more time with you the words will just flow right out of me." May couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her face. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but all she managed to get was, “Sure.”

"Great! I'll meet you outside after school?" Again, so many things swirled in her mind, but her reply was a simple, "Okay."

"See you then." The boy than ran down the hall and all of a sudden it felt like May’s whole was light with the brightest colors. She felt a warm glow in her chest and smile she wore was so sincere and radiant. Maybe her father was right. This could be the greatest experience of her life. After all, she had just met a beautiful and handsome prince.

* * *

 

Ling entered his bedroom and threw his bag onto the couch. He then collapsed on his bed and let out a long sigh.

“Something important, huh?” Ling thought about what he owned, and nothing really seemed to pop out. He was about to let it go and take a little nap when it suddenly hit him. He sat up straight and launched himself out of his bed. He went over to his closet and reached up to the back shelf. He pulled out a dusty old baseball cap. It was red with a tiger on it. He new it was a logo for something, but he wasn’t sure for what. He leaned up against his closet door and smiled when he remembered the day he got this stupid thing.

* * *

 

“Hey guys, mind if i join you?” Ling asked. It was lunch time and he had carried his tray over to a table with a few guys sitting around it. He just arrived in the U.S. The other day. He had asked his dad if he could study abroad, and today was his first day of 7th grade in the new school.

The group of boys looked up to the new guy with a bored look. 

“Sorry pal, but the table is full.” One of the boys began. Ling looked on a little confused.

“But there are two empty seats?” He simply pointed out.

“Yeah, no were saving those seats for our friends.” They continued. Ling looked a little down. 

“Oh okay.” He said slowly. As he began to walk away he could hear the boys snickering behind him. He looked around the cafeteria, but every time he tried to take a seat the kid next to it blocked it off or gave an excuse on why he couldn’t sit there. Ling ended up sitting outside in a corner under a tree by himself. He tried not to let it get to him. It was just a stupid table after all. But it wasn’t just the table. Everywhere he went in the school people would poke fun at him or tease him, and exclude him from anything and every thing they were doing. He ended up an outcast. No one would talk to him in the hall and every where he went he could hear the whispers in the hallway, hearing the word freak, loner, or worse oriental. Suddenly his idea of studying abroad didn’t seem so great. He felt like he could just curl up in a ball and disappear, not that anyone would even notice he was gone. A week later he was getting his lunch and was about to head out to his regular spot in the tree corner. The suddenly his entire tray was slammed up in his face, and a whole lot of spaghetti and tomato sauce.

“Watch where you’re going ping-pong.” The bully laughed with his friends. “You almost got spaghetti all over my new kicks.” The boy then got close up to his face.

“Why don’t you do us all a favor and go back to China you freak.” He whispered in a threatening tone. He then back off and left with his friends, laughing the entire time. Ling couldn’t help the tears that began to form in his eyes. He quickly ran off too his corner where he sat, covered in spaghetti, and cried. He hated America. He hated this school. He just wanted to go back home where everything was safe and comforting.

“Why are you crying?” Ling looked up a little startled by the sudden voice. He was looking at a boy about his age. He had long blonde hair that was worn in a braid and he wore a red baseball cap with a tiger logo. Ling wasn’t well versed enough with any American sports team to recognize it.

“Who are you?” Ling sniffed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” The boy stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’re covered in food and you’re sitting here crying like a baby. What happened?”

“These guys slammed my lunch tray in my face and said I was a freak.” Ling replied, still sniffling a little. Maybe this guy was gonna help him out. He seemed to care enough to ask him what happened to him. Maybe he actually cared.

“So?” The boy asked, looking even more annoyed than he did before.

‘Then again, maybe not.’ Ling thought as he slouched back down and covered his face.

“So? So it’s humiliating!” Ling started.

“Who cares!” The boy began. This kid was starting to make Ling feel even worse. Did the bullies just send him to torment him some more?

“Who are you?” The boy asked. Ling looked back up at him.

“What?”

“Who. Are. You?” The boy asked a little slower as if mocking him.

“Ling Yao.” Ling said softly.

“Are you sure?” The boy asked, not seaming very convinced.

“Of course I’m sure. You don’t think I know who I am?” Ling was starting to get a little irritated by now. Who was this kid, and why was he asking him stupid questions.

“Do you?” The boy continued, “Because it seems like you’re letting other people tell you who you are. If you’re so sure about who you are then why are you sitting here in a corner crying?” Ling just looked at the boy a little shocked. Was he trying to help him?

“Why don’t you stop being such a baby and stand up for yourself? Is what they think really that important to you?” Ling didn’t really know what to say, and he kind of just sat there staring at him. The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Ling’s arm. He pulled him up and began dragging him inside the school.

“Wait! Where are we going?” But the boy wouldn't answer. He just kept pulling Ling along with him through the school. Finally they stopped, and Ling froze up a little when he realized where they were. They were standing right by the bullies who were going through their lockers. The ‘leader’ turned to look at the two boys and smirked.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here boys. It’s Ping-Pong, and look, he brought along his friend Mr. Short stacks.” The blonde boy tensed up and glared daggers into the other kid, but he didn’t make a move. He turned back to Ling.

“Well Ling. Isn’t there something you wanna say to them?” The bully folded his arms and looked at Ling expectantly, hoping to hear his hilarious retort. Ling looked back and forth from each boy, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t feel like getting pummeled and this kid was like half his size. No...No enough was enough. Ling stepped forward and began to speak.

“You can’t pick on me anymore okay?” The bully almost burst into laughter, “I’m done being the victim. You can’t hurt me anymore!” Ling finished. The bully couldn’t hold it back anymore and burst into full on laughter, but Ling didn’t stand down.

“Is that so?” The bully laughed. “Wanna bet?” He threaten. The blonde boy immediate notice the bully clench up his fist and reel back, and before the bully could make a move the boy was on him pinning him to the ground and wrestling around with him. Ling just stood there in shock as he watched the big burly bully take on the short blonde boy. It was almost amusing to watch them. Even though the blonde was smaller than the bully he put up one hell of a fight. Ling was so inspired by This kids chop's that he jumped right in and began fighting as well. The three boys fought and screamed until a teacher finally came and pulled them apart. The teacher was livid, and Ling now had a bruise around his eye, but he didn’t care. He never felt more liberated in his life. He soon regretted it though when he was sitting next to the blonde boy waiting to be yelled at by the principal. The bully was in with the principal at the moment and Ling and the other boy were sitting outside his office waiting to go in.

“Aw man, were in so much trouble.” Ling started.

“Yeah.” The boy said nonchalant. The blonde boy was now bleeding from his nose and had a black eye as well, but he didn’t really seem very fazed by it.

“Don’t you care?” Ling asked. The boy looked over at Ling. 

“You were alright today.” He began, ignoring Ling’s earlier question. “Considering I found you in a corner sobbing.” The boy looked ahead of him. “I’m pretty used to this place.” Before Ling could reply a blonde girl with blue eyes came running in. She spotted the boy and ran over to him.

“Oh my god!” She began in a worried tone, but it quickly changed into an angry one as she slapped him on the arm. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Ow!” The boy complained glaring at the girl.

“Can’t you go one day with getting into trouble?!”

“Hey, they were talking all kinds of smack on me and my friend here!” The boy yelled back, but the rest of the conversation was mute to Ling as he heard the word friend. Was he really his friend. This kid seemed crazy and maybe even a little unstable, but no one had really taken the time to talk to him like he had. Ling couldn’t help but smile.

“I have to go back to class, but you’re crazy if you think we are done talking about this!” The girl yelled as she stormed out of the office.

“Who was that?” Ling asked. He then noticed the white handkerchief he was holding to his nose “Your girlfriend?” The boy blushed and turned back to Ling.

“No! Shes just a friend. A really annoying friend.” Ling then returned to sitting in silence and staring at his feet. The boy looked over and noticed the black eye and laughed a little. He took of his cap and placed it on Ling’s head. Ling looked up at the boy then at the hat then back at the boy.

“There,” The boy smiled, “It’ll cover that ugly black eye of yours.” Before Ling could reply the door to the principals office opened. The bully walked out and glared at the two boys before leaving. 

“Next.” The principal began as he looked down at the two boys.

“Well.” The began as he got up from the chair, “I guess that’s me.” He turned back to look at Ling. “Wish me luck.”

“Wait!” Ling began. The boy turned back to him.

“What?”

“I didn’t get your name.” Ling said, realizing he didn’t even know his friends name. The boy grinned.

“Edward Elric.” He then disappear into the principals office. Ling leaned back in his chair and took the hat off his head. He held it in front of him, letting it rest in his lap and smiled.

“Edward Elric.” He laughed, “What a weird kid.“


End file.
